


Camouflage

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [68]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, What else is new?, implied racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes Zayn to the aquarium and Zayn really likes watching the lizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> So...more fluff...surprise surprise...I literally think im incapable of writing anything else if I tried so hopefully you aren't sick of it yet!

"I just saw one! It's gone, though," a frown quickly replaced Zayn's excited grin when the lizard he claimed to have spotted disappeared. "They always do that."

"It's called camouflage, Zaynie," Liam reminded him. Liam had taken Zayn to the aquarium for a date (he had lost count how many this was, at least fifty, he was sure) and, as he predicted, Zayn was much more interested in the reptiles than the fish. He just seemed like a lizard guy, for some reason. Liam couldn't complain, though; he loved seeing his boyfriend so happy. If only the damn chameleons would stop changing colors...

"Oh! I see it! It's there!" The Bradford boy pointed. He was like a five-year-old, really, and Liam found it more adorable than he probably should. "Do you see it, Li?" And there were those happy puppy dog eyes, making Liam forget his own name.

"Yeah, I see it, love," he said softly, wrapping his arms around Zayn's torso. "You wanna go look at something else?"

Zayn shook his head before turning to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "Not yet. I like trying to find them. Is that weird?"

Liam had to laugh at the other boy's innocence. "Not at all, babe. We can stay here for as long as you want." And Liam really didn't mind at all because he could watch Zayn watch the lizards all day. His face was so full of life, like he had never seen anything like this before and Liam guessed that maybe he hadn't but that was just how Zayn was; everything was fascinating and new, even when it wasn't.

"It's so cool how they can do that, change colors," Zayn thought aloud. "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to do that?"

"Yeah, pretty neat, Zaynie," Liam agreed. "Personally, though, I think it'd be kinda weird. Like, how do they even know what color to change to? I wouldn't want to be some hot pink color just 'cause I walk by some chick with a bright t-shirt."

"I'd want to be lighter," Zayn mumbled, gaze trained on the floor.

Liam wasn't sure he'd heard correctly, but the look on the other boy's face confirmed his hearing.

"You're beautiful," he said firmly, turning Zayn around in his arms so that they were facing each other. "You're perfect and I hate hearing you say things like that because I want you to see yourself how I see you. I love you so much." He pressed a solid kiss to Zayn's forehead and lips. "You're prefect, got it? Don't ever change."

Zayn gave a lopsided smile. "You're supposed to say that. You're my boyfriend."

"It's true though."

The raven haired boy shrugged and turned back around to look at the chameleons but kept his hands on Liam's where they were resting over his stomach. After about a minute of silence, Liam leaned down to whisper in Zayn's ear.

"You're perfect to me."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! 
> 
> also, if anyone needs a beta let me know!


End file.
